Georgie Diaz
Georgia Noelle "Georgie" Diaz is a character in Stuck in the Middle. She is portrayed by Kayla Maisonet. She loves sports and is the complete opposite of her older sister, Rachel. Description Georgie is the second oldest of the Diaz children. Personality She is athletic, but uncoordinated and is on the school basketball team. She is very energetic. She often talks to herself to calm down. She is very determined, positive, slightly ditzy. and sometimes helpful to mostly Harley. She may not be the smartest kid, but she is definitely the most cheerful and optimistic. Appearances 'Season 1' #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Harley's Comet #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives 'Season 2' #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Appearances: 30/37 Trivia * Georgie knows a ton of quotes. * She loves bobble heads. * Georgie is very superstitious. * She plays on the basketball team along with Ellie Peters, a losing team and according to Harley, isn't too good at basketball. * She is on the same team as Ellie Peters, Harley's best friend. * She teaches Harley life lessons. * She gains a romantic interest, Wyatt, in season 2. * She's a terrible swimmer. * She is portrayed by Kayla Maisonet who played "Lindsay" on "Dog With a Blog", another Disney show. *Harley thinks she and Ethan are the Diaz softies. *Her shooting form is bad, which she throws the balletic both hands, instead of regularly shooting. *In real life, Kayla Maisonet (who portrays Georgie) is older than Ronni Hawk who play and plays her sister, Rachel. *Georgie can not throw accurate, when she intends a throw to Harley in one episode, but accidentally knocks over a lamp. However, Harley was in the way of the ball, but moved out of the way. *Both Harley and Rachel make jokes about Georgie's basketball skills and her team. *Georgie made Lori think that she was a Latino athletic. *Georgie loves to play sports but she is not a very good athlete. *Georgie is always confident even though bad things always happen to her. *She is always in a good mood. *In one episode, she took care of the basketball coaches pet bird, Leo. *Sometimes Georgie makes mistakes and often her family blames her. *Her family still always counts on her no matter what. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Basketball players Category:Girls Category:Diaz Family Category:Child Characters